Eternal Love
by FranciumJoker
Summary: will love at the first sight last forever? MoriXMilfeulle and slight TamaHaru.


Hello! (: This is my second fanfic so far so I hope I make a good one for this. The first one is still finishing. Enjoy!

I don't own any characters from OHSHC and Galaxy Angel!

-Eternal Love-

Chapter 1

There is a ball on Valentines' Day hosted by the Suoh Zaibatsu. It's held on a cruise ahip so it will be much more romantic that way. Tamaki has asked the host club members (except Haruhi) and other young bachelors for help to entertain the guests and couples that will attend the party. Of course, the host club members gave their OKs immediately even though they are no longer host club members anymore. That made Tamaki's job easier. Haruhi and her dad will be one of the guests there.

The Galaxy angels girls were invited to the ball to protect the ball if any incident occurs. Kyouya hired them. He is the only one who know the girls are there. The rest of the host club members were told by him to entertain the guests as much as possible without worrying about the safety of the place. He always take care of these kinds of business. Even though the girls have to protect the place, they can relax and go with the flow of the party.

Morinozuka Takashi, the stoic and wild type, can handle parties as well as the others even though he appeared to be a quiet person. "Takashi, you can no need to follow me today. You can go on your own. Don't worry about me. Just go have some fun and entertain those people ok?" Mitsukuni, his cousin told him, with the ever-cute smile on his face.

Since, Takashi don't know any of the Angel-tai (Galaxy Angel girls), he mistook one as a guest and approach her. "Hello there. I'm Morinozuka Takashi. How do you do?" Takashi introduced himself to the pink-haired Angel-tai.

"I'm fine,thanks. I'm Milfeulle Sakuraba." The pink-haired girl replied and smiled.

Both of them started the conversation and soon they were in their own worlds talking about their lives, which is somehow unusual for someone like Takashi to be talking for that long.

-Takashi's POV-

The more we talked about our personal lives and other things, the more I'm attracted to her. I don't know why but my heart skipped a beat when I first saw her just a moment ago. We have a lot of things in common and I grow more fond of her. We have been talking about a few hours now. I got her food and drinks and we are now standing at the deck of the ship. Then the most crucial topic was brought in by the cute girl in front of her.

"I thought no one would talk to me today until I saw you walking towards me. And at that moment, I thought you were very cool." Milfeulle said with a flushed face. That sentence made my heart skipped a million beats and I was speechless. Even though I've been praised by the girls in he host club, this felt like something new. A new feeling. At that point I felt that I'm in love. I can't hold back my feelings any longer but I'm afraid she didn't like me so I never did confessed.

"Um, I really like talking to you so can I have your number so we can talk more about ourselves again." I told her instead. She just nodded.

-End of Takashi's POV-

It's nearly 12 so the two went in and enjoy the few moments before midnight. Tamaki was the host and when the clock strike 12, the lights went off and he exclaimed, "Happy Valentines' Day!" before he hurried to Haruhi and gave a passionate kiss.

For Takashi, as soon as the lights went off, he went to Milfeulle, embrace her and kiss her. At first, Milfeulle was shocked but later she loosens her grip on Takashi and kissed back. This was the start of their love.

After that, they went on dinners to lunches, eating ice-cream to jogging, museums to shopping and more candlelight dinners. They also exchange passionate kisses and gave each other warm bear hugs if any of them encounter problems. They may look weird together but to some, they look cute together. "I'm glad I met you, Mori-san." Milfeulle said and gave a kiss on Takashi's cheek. "Same here." Takashi replied and smiled.

_A few days later…_

"Please give me 4 big board cards. White ones," Takashi said to the cashier.

_That evening…_

-Milfeulle's POV-

"_Ding dong!_" The door bell ranged. I wonder who's at the door at this hour. It's already 9pm. When I open the door, I saw Mori-san. I looked at him in curiosity. He did not say anything but he take out a big board card which says, "DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT?" I was still confused. He then flipped the card away and there's another one saying, "I DIDN'T." He flipped again. Next shows, "UNTIL I MET YOU." After that, he flipped again and this time, I didn't see it coming. It says, "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" and he bowed. He raised his head and gave a killer smile: it was a smile that I didn't see before.

I was too happy that I could not say anything. I wanted to hug and kiss him but I also want to think it over as this is too much for me. He just came in a surprise. I shut the door immediately and ran to my room to give him a response. I was too happy that I did not even tell him to wait. "Wait for me, my knight!" I thought. How I wish my thought could be teleported to him.

-End of Milfeulle's POV-

-Takashi's POV-

She closed the door and left me outside without saying anything. Is she angry? Did I upset her? Did she hate me? Will she hate me? Millions of questions raced across my head at one go. I thought it was all over. I felt depressed and tears came streaming my face. It was indeed my fault. I'm the stupid one. I kept cursing and blaming myself as I pick up the cards that I threw at the ground. Millions of knives are stabbing through my heart at that point.

I heard the door open and saw Mifeulle-san holding up a big board card with something written on it. I wiped my tears and saw the board which says, "YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!" She dropped the card and hugged me. I was so happy that my love finally accept me. I just smiled and continue to be in her embrace.

-End of Takashi's POV-

On Valentines' Day the following year, Milfeulle and Takashi got married. "Last year, on this very day, I met my wife. She was the beauty that caught my eyes and move my heart for the very first time. To give my thanks for being my wife, I would vow to keep loving you and keep you safe forever, and I would also like to dedicate this piece of song for you, Milfeulle-san. Love you…" Takashi gave his speech.

Tamaki and the rest of the host club members cheered for Takashi. He began to sing a song called Itsumo no soba ni. He sang gracefully and he sound like he was singing from the bottom of his heart.

After the wedding, their marriage life had started. Takashi had got both of them a house and wanted to have servants but Milfeulle state that she doesn't want any servants. "I want to be a housewife and do house chores. So there's no need for servants ok. If you want, I think you can hire a gardener so he can take care of plants. I love plants!" Mifleulle said with a big smile on her face.

**How was it? Please review! Sorry for grammar mistakes! **


End file.
